


【哈德】将军太子

by huaer



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bottom Draco Malfoy, M/M, Top Harry Potter
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 02:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30115599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/huaer/pseuds/huaer
Summary: 简介：将军哈x太子德德拉科参加完将军的庆功宴醒来的时候眼前一片漆黑，而他的身上还压着一个人！要素:灌茶水含失禁，ooc，pwp送的生贺文存档
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	【哈德】将军太子

德拉科趴在床上，在他醒来的时候，眼前一片黑暗。

他感觉眼睛上有着让人不适的束缚感，在这之前，他只记得他随父王参加了凯旋将军哈利的庆功宴，也许是喝了太多酒，也许是被下了药，德拉科觉得身上提不起一丝力气。

当感官渐渐回归，他彻底清醒之后，终于发现了另一个不对劲的地上。

他的身上竟然压着一个人！

而更让德拉科想不到的是，身上的这个人竟然在摸他！

明显能感觉到火热的大掌游走在他的后背，顺着他的腰线滑过他的腰窝，最后竟然覆在了他的臀上，捏揉了起来！

德拉科感觉到了深深的冒犯，他急忙破口大骂起来，“大胆！你知不道道我是谁！别用你肮脏的手碰我！唔……”

可是压在他身上的人没有理他，甚至那双手还在他屁股上面打了两下！

德拉科可是当朝太子，身份何其尊贵，哪里受到过这样的待遇，被布蒙起来的眼睛因为这等羞辱的动作立刻泛起了红，可惜暂时没人欣赏的到。

德拉科的声音带着强装的厉色，可是从他忍不住溢出的哼声就能看出他并不如表面看上去那么镇定。

“我可是太子！还不快住手！不然等着你的就是人头落地！”

德拉科试图想要去镇住陌生的人，却在他说完后听到了声闷笑，紧接着他就感觉自己全身都被一个火热的身躯笼罩住，温热的气喷在他的耳朵上，下一秒耳垂就被陌生的人含住了。

那是一个男声，那人一边含咬着他的耳垂一边说，“我当然知道你是谁，我找的就是你，太子殿下？”

“唔……”德拉科只觉得这个声音非常的耳熟，但他现在又气又怕，一时之间竟然分辨不出来，更让他惊慌的是，他感觉屁股上面顶着一根火热滚烫的硬物，在他的臀上戳顶着。

他不会想不到那是什么的。

“不……不行……你不能这么做！”

德拉科慌的更甚，他挣扎起来想要逃跑，却无力的只能任由身上的人压着他。

德拉科虽然什么都看不到，但是他能感觉得到压着他的人的身形很强壮。

在他身上乱摸的大手在他不知不觉间弄松了他的衣服，当凉意透过来的时候，德拉科的身子控制不住的不停地颤抖着。

殊不知他这副样子只会显得更想让人欺负。

当衣服被扒掉的时候，德拉科不管不顾的奋力挣扎，却被身后的人轻而易举的掐着腰固定住，“晃的这么骚，就这么想要吗？”

男人直接曲解了德拉科表示的意思，大手摸在他的屁股上大力的揉捏起来，德拉科无意识的撅着嫩白的屁股，惹来男人在那屁股上用力的打了两下，“太子殿下可真是有着一个骚屁股，撅的这么高，这么欠操吗？”

“呜呜……呜呜……你……你住手……我要杀了你！”

德拉科哪里受过这种屈辱，被陌生的“下人”脱光了衣服大屁股，这让他无法接受。

但他哪里有反抗的能力，火热的手从揉捏他的屁股转到了后面的小穴上，一上来就按上来了两根手指。

德拉科抖得更厉害，他试图往前爬，也顾不上威胁，吓得求饶起来，“不可以……不要碰……你想要什么，我给你……求你不要……”

而这时手指噗嗤一声捅进了他的穴里，德拉科全身一僵，肉穴猛地夹紧，眼泪啪嗒啪嗒的流出，沾湿了蒙着眼睛的布，那个男人又说话了。

“我想要什么？你还不懂吗？我只想要你啊，太子殿下。”

男人只是粗粗的扩张了一下，就把自己蓄势而发的粗壮肉棒顶在了那处已经自行分泌起淫水的穴口，这么适合承欢的身体让他没什么压力的把自己顶了进去。

“呜……不要……不要进来……”

德拉科怎么也没想到有人敢这样对一个太子！但显然他不知道该怎么让对方停下。

就在男人把自己的龟头捅进他的穴中后，他眼前的布突然被人解开，突然的光让他暂时看不清周围，泪水还沾在睫毛上，他微微张着嘴，茫然的回头，终于看清了这样对待他的人。

是将军。

德拉科看到身后的人时还显得很迷茫，他的声音可怜又带颤的问道，“将军？”

哈利在这时又让自己捅进了一些，立刻惹的德拉科呻吟一声。

哈利揉着德拉科的屁股，“是啊，要看清操你的人是谁啊，骚太子。”

说完后他猛地挥手打在德拉科白嫩圆润的屁股上。

“啊！”德拉科叫了一声，却不光是因为屁股被打得那一下。

哈利竟然在打他屁股的同时肉棒狠狠的往里面又插了一截。

“呜呜……不呜……不要进了……为什么……将军呜……”

哈利掐着德拉科的腰，听到这话后笑了笑，“我只是来收太子给我的庆功礼而已，太子的骚屁股在下可是喜欢的紧。”

德拉科没有发现，他在发现操进他的人是哈利后，原先紧绷的身子已经放松了下来，甚至不再像最初时那样害怕，只是因为将军此时的露骨言论让他羞耻万分，还没能发现这点不同而已。

他的眼泪还在顺着脸颊流下，回头看着哈利的模样有种说不出的诱人，哈利忍不住抬手又在德拉科的屁股上扇了一下。

“啊！”德拉科仰头叫喊，哈利的肉棒再次进入了一截，之后等到着德拉科的便是将军扇在他屁股上的手和随着巴掌一次次插进到更深的肉棒。

原本雪白的屁股被扇的红通通的，上面满是手印，德拉科不敢相信自己竟然在这样的羞辱动作下有了快感，胯下的欲根挺立了起来，被进入的肉穴里是陌生的他不熟悉的快感。

“呜呜……别……别打了……将军……呜……”

他无意识的摇着屁股，随着哈利的巴掌和顶进的肉棒，屁股一下下的抖着，这换来了将军更重更用力的顶撞。

“太子殿下真是骚死了，屁股流了好多水，这么喜欢吃鸡巴吗？”

当哈利的肉棒全根进入甚至直接撞到了最深处的前列腺上时，德拉科已经哭的不像样子了，他的身子痉挛了起来，嘴巴无意识的微张，口水顺着嘴角流下。

哈利的手不再拍打那已经红了的骚屁股，转而色情的在上面揉捏起来，最后他掰开德拉科的两瓣臀肉，开始发力对着那容入了他鸡巴的小穴里面狠撞操干了起来。

“呜呜……不要啊……将军……我……呜呜……受不住……停下呜呜……太深了……啊啊……啊啊啊啊……”

“太子殿下很爽吧？你知道你的里面夹的有多紧吗，今天太子殿下给在下的礼物甚是喜欢，用你的骚屁股好好享受吧。”

“呜呜呜……啊啊啊啊……”

德拉科被操了没两下就爽的射了出来，肉穴中一直被撞击的点让他承受不住那汹涌的快感，身后啪啪啪的剧烈声音让他爽到尖叫着哭喊。

将军从后面把他的手指探到了德拉科的口中，两指夹住他的舌头，搅弄挑逗，让那叫喊的呻吟声音变得更加淫荡。

“呜呜……将军……哈利……呜……不要了……”

德拉科忍不住求饶道，哈利亲了亲他，身下却操的更用力。

“这就受不住了？太子殿下的屁股可是骚的很，说！喜欢被操吗？”

德拉科回过头，泪眼朦胧的看着哈利，“呜……喜……喜欢……将军……再多些……啊啊啊啊啊……”

两个人都知道这句喜欢代表着什么，哈利直接吻住德拉科的唇，下身凶猛的撞击着，一次次的撞到肉穴的最深处，和他的太子紧密的结合在一起。

在他出征之前，他就发誓他如果这次能活着回来，就一定要得到太子。

哈利压着德拉科发泄着他的欲望，啪啪啪的声音响彻整个房间，德拉科躲开哈利深吻着他的唇，高声叫喊着哭泣着，强烈的刺激让他整个身子剧烈的痉挛，一次次的高潮终于在他某次肉穴狠夹收缩的时候引得哈利闷哼一声重重的撞在他的最深处射了出来。

德拉科被射的身子抖的更厉害，但哈利哪里会射过一次就结束。

当德拉科的小肚子都被射到鼓起来时，哈利突然一把将德拉科抱起放到了一旁的茶桌上，德拉科双腿岔开，颤抖着坐在桌子上面，羞耻的被哈利压在桌子上操着。

直到哈利再一次射到他的里面后，哈利慢慢的把粗壮的巨根从他的穴中抽了出来，射到深处的精液好一会儿后才从穴口缓缓流出，而哈利就在这时抓着德拉科的手来到那被操开了一个圆口还没有完全合上的穴口前。

哈利抓着德拉科的手，让德拉科自己用手指把那些流出来的精液又捅了回去。

德拉科羞得哭的更厉害了，他的双腿大敞着，身子抖得厉害，自己用手指插着自己的感觉让他羞耻到无法忍受，他也根本夹不住那些往外流出的精液，最后竟然在自己手指捅穴的时候高潮了起来，肉穴中的精液全都喷了出来，正好喷在了哈利的身上。

哈利抓着德拉科的手，把他的手按到自己被喷上了精液的腹肌上，精液上出现了一个模糊的手印。

哈利抓着德拉科的手说道，“看来太子殿下的骚穴不想含着精液呢，那就来把里面的东西清洗一下好了。”

说着，哈利拿起了一旁的茶壶，托着德拉科的屁股让他躺到了桌子上，雪白圆润的屁股高高的撅了起来，张合着的淫洞被哈利用两指分开，壶嘴对准穴口就浇了上去。

“啊啊啊啊啊！”

那壶茶水甚至还是烫的！

肉穴被灌烫水让德拉科立刻叫了起来，被水冲刷着的肉穴有一种说不出的强烈刺激感，本就射满了精液的小肚子瞬间更胀了。

哈利一般灌着还一边安抚德拉科，“太子殿下放心，温度在下都量过了，烫不坏太子殿下的小骚穴的。”

肉穴被灌烫水不光让德拉科被刺激的尖叫，还涌上了另一层让他挣扎的感觉，他的双腿乱蹬着，但哈利压制着他，德拉科只能哭着求饶，直到哈利把满满一壶的壶水灌完后，才重新分开他的双腿，然后火热的手掌覆在了他鼓起的小腹上，轻轻一按。

瞬间，后穴中被灌进去的水带着精液噗噗的喷了出来，德拉科在这种排出的快感中被刺激的尖叫，与此同时他紧紧抓着哈利的胳膊，身子抖得不像话，紧接着前端的欲望竟也喷出了一小股水流，接着小股小股的水变得顺畅，尿液哗哗的射了出来，竟是失禁了！

只见他前端的肉棒和后穴全在向外喷着水，那副淫荡的美景彻底让哈利红了眼。

完


End file.
